


I'll see you Again

by Marianokasa



Series: Songfics and Lyrics [6]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Aww, Character Death, Crying, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Piano, Songfic, after anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin never likes to hide his singing talents, but he does. What happens when he sang a song for his dad without knowing that the others are listening? After Anime and Songfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll see you Again

**Author's Note:**

> I cried so hard when I did this fanfic! D:. I really liked the song See you Again from Fast and Furious 7 with no rap, and I thought about Shiro's death! I don't any of this as usual, and I hope you enjoy... Now please excuse me while I go get a box of tissues...

Rin never likes to hide his talents, but he wasn't asked to hide them. He knew that his foster dad, Shiro, loved his beautiful voice and piano playing, but that was when he was only five, a prodigy. Rin still plays, but only when he is alone. However, that changed on the day he got his Miester as a Knight and became an Exorcist.  
\---------  
"Congratulations to all of you in becoming an Exorcist!" Yukio congratulated his class. They were all dressed in Exorcist uniforms now. It has been six months since the day when the Okumara twins closed the Gehena Gate. Everyone was happy and celebrated it at Rin and Yukio's dorm building. Rin and Ukobach cooked and baked a lot of food and pastries as the others have games, music, and decorations for the celebration. "To all the new Exorcists! Here here!" Shura exclaimed as she pulled out her beer bottle. "Here here!" The rest exclaimed with their sodas and drank up. "I say it's time to play Super Smash bros. for Wii U and 3DS!" Shima exclaimed. "I call being Luigi!" Konekomaru shouted. "Mario!" Shima replied. "I got Link!" Ryuji added. "I'll choose Zelda!" Shiemi chimed. "Then I'll have Roy (Not the Koopaling)!" Shura yelled. "I call Lucario..." Izumo said calmly. "Well I'll take Marth.", Yukio stated. "And I'll take Lucina!" Rin exclaimed. "It will be two teams of four! Three lives each and smash balls! Rin, Yukio, Shura, and Konekomaru on blue with me, Bon, Shiemi, and Izumo on red!" Shima explained. "Game on!"  
\--------  
In the end, blue team won thanks to Rin. Konekomaru and Shiemi were out first because they used their recovery move at the same time and hit each other too. Izumo got out next because of Marth's counter, leaving Bon and Shima, who did an comeback. They took out Shura with a full charged Green Missile and Mario's recovery move. Bon got out from a double counter attack from Yukio and Rin, but it was worth it since Shima snuck behind Yukio and sent him a star KO, leaving Lucina. Just in time, the Smash ball appeared and they were fighting for it, but Shima ended with bad luck. Rin footstools him and got it, giving him the Final Smash on Shima when he got locked down from the footstool. "That's game!" He exclaimed. Everyone was happy and having fun until Mephisto whispered something to Rin, making him stand up left the building with Kuro behind him. "What was that about Sir?" Yukio asked. "... I mentioned that today was the day when Shiro became an Exorcist.", he replied. "..... We should all check if he is okay." Shura suggested. Everyone except Mephisto nodded and followed him towards True Cross Academy's Music Room.  
\---------  
'What are we doing in here Rin?' Kuro asked. "-Sigh- Something for the Old Man, as a thank you message.", Rin sighed as he walked towards the Grand Piano, uncovering it and sat down. He cracked his fingers and played a scale then went in thought of what to say. Little did he know that his brother and friends were behind the wide open door now. "Well... It sure has been one hell of a ride, Dad. I guess you wanted me to do this in front of you again, but I can't. Maybe I should have shown these talents to Yukio when we were young, heh, but I guess that won't happen. I'll show it to him later, but that doesn't matter. I thought about this song ever since you... passed on. You may want to know, that this might be the only song that can express my feelings for you and everyone. -sigh- So... This is for you dad, and I love you for knowing my other talents, and being the best dad." After Rin's speech, he took a deep breath and started playing the piano, making everyone amaze. What amazed them more was his elegant and beautiful voice.

'It's been a long day without you my friend,   
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again   
We've come a long way from where we began,   
Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again, when I see you again. 

Why'd you have to leave so soon,  
Why'd you have to go,   
Why'd you have to leave me when I needed you the most,   
'Cause I don't really know how to tell ya that I'm feeling much worse,   
I know you're in a better place but it's always going to hurt,   
Carry on,   
Give me all the strength I need to carry on.'

Memories of Shiro popped into Rin and Yukio's mind, seeing him laugh with them in the snow, playing with them on the swings, helping them with homework, and his death. Another image showed in Rin's mind of when he looked at his father's grave.

'It's been a long day without you my friend,   
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again   
We've come a long way from where we began,   
Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again, when I see you again.' 

Rin looked down on keys and slowly lifted his head up with his eyes closed as he did the "Ooo". The others listened to him and watched the full moon's light touch Rin. Kuro started crying with his head down.

'Ooooooooooooooo 

How do I breathe without you feeling so cold,   
I'll be waiting right here for ya till the day you're home.   
Carry on,   
Give me all the strength I need to carry on.' 

Another image of Rin and Yukio sitting outside of school, waiting for Shiro to come up and take them home. Yukio saw Rin softly crying, but without sobbing. The next part made him cry too.

'So let the light guide your way, yeah,   
Hold every memory as you go,   
And every road you take will always lead you home

It's been a long day without you my friend,   
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again   
We've come a long way from where we began,   
Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again, when I see you again.'

Rin let all of his tears down as he made it to this point. The others cried as well in honor of Shiro and continued watching him.

'Ooooooooooooooo 

When I see you again, see you again,   
When I see you again'  
\-------  
Rin finished the song with tears still falling as he looked at the window where the night's star sky and full moon looks at him. "I hope you were listening to that dad. I miss you.", He said out loud, still not knowing that his friends are behind him. 'Oh Rin.', Yukio thought as he slowly walked towards him and hugged him from behind. Rin flinched and looked at who was hugging him, making him surprise. "Yukio? What are you doing here?" He asked, trying to control his sobs. "When you left, we all got curious on where you were going until now. Brother, why didn't tell me you are amazing at singing and playing the piano?" Yukio explained. "I wanted to, but I always picked the wrong time to tell when you secretly went out with Dad on missions, so I dropped it.", Rin replied softly as he looked behind and saw his friends behind them, "Either way, you would have known sooner or later." "Yeah... I really like that song Brother... -sniffle-" Yukio started to cry again and buried his head in Rin's chest. "I just hope that Shiro gets your song. Anyways, come on, we still got a whole party until tomorrow guys!" Shura exclaimed. All of the sadness vanished in the room and changed to happiness. Everyone went back and continued to party as for Rin looked at the moon, whispering to it before hanging out with his friends. "I hope you got it Old Man. I love you, and I'll see you again later."


End file.
